


La curiosidad mató al centauro

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, M/M, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: En ocasiones es mejor mantener la boca cerrada. [Oneshot] [Saga, ??, Aioros]





	La curiosidad mató al centauro

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

« ¿Saga? ¿Por qué corre de esa manera? ¿Adónde va? » En cuestión de segundos, Aioros se procura un escondite situado a pocos metros de su compañero sin que éste pueda verlo. Saga ha dejado atrás los límites del recinto sagrado y camina a paso lento hacia la libertad. Mira a ambos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo. O a alguien.

Aioros observa desde su escondite y ve surgir una figura desde detrás de unos matorrales. No es capaz de reconocer a la persona que se oculta tras la capa con capucha. No identifica a nadie conocido y eso le intriga. Saga parece conocerlo, porque le da un abrazo e interna la cara en el interior de la porción de tela que tapa el rostro de la otra persona.

Un beso. A Sagitario le parece que Saga ha dado un beso a la figura encapuchada. Siente un cosquilleo invadirle las piernas y nota que sus manos comienzan a temblar.  « ¿Quién...? » Aioros se pregunta demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Un sinfín de ideas que jamás había considerado posibles atacan su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No entiende nada, y de pronto lo entiende todo.

Saga reemprende el paso y lo agiliza a medida que avanza por el camino que lleva a Rodorio. Pronto, los dos fugitivos s e internan en la arboleda que hay entre el pueblo y el Santuario y por un momento Aioros los pierde de vista.

« Mierda. »

El guardián de la Novena Casa se apresura a ir tras la extraña pareja. Se vale de su habilidad para moverse más a prisa que un chico normal de su edad y, al llegar al lugar en que la población de árboles se densifica, en cuanto vuelve a tenerlos al alcance de sus ojos, se oculta tras el tronco más cercano.

El Santuario queda a sus espaldas, cada vez más lejos.  « ¿Adónde vamos? » Mientras trata de ocultarse sin dejar de moverse con sigilo para mantener una distancia prudencial entre él y Saga, Aioros sacude la cabeza y rectifica. Vuelve a formular la pregunta:  « ¿cómo que adónde vamos? Más bien será adónde van. » No ha podido evitar incluirse en la huida, porque de algún modo se siente parte de esa carrera hacia lo desconocido. Es excitante, pero no entiende bien qué le motiva a ir tras de Saga y la persona encapuchada cubierta con tela oscura que corre a toda prisa a pocos pasos por detrás. Lo único que tiene claro es que ambos saben a qué lugar se dirigen.

 

Minutos más tarde, Sagitario trata de orientarse sobre el terreno. Ve Rodorio a lo lejos, a su derecha, y el mar tras una colina en el horizonte. Cuando toma consciencia de la realidad, comprueba que hay árboles por todas partes, pega su espalda contra el tronco más cercano y se pregunta por qué nunca antes se le había ocurrido salir a pasear por ese sitio. La vegetación del sotobosque le llega a la altura de la pantorrilla. Mira al frente. Saga ha menguado el ritmo de la carrera y ahora camina a paso ligero junto a la figura oscura, cuya capa ondea levemente a causa de la simple acción del movimiento. Allá adelante, Aioros acierta a ver lo que parece una cabaña medio derruida, y es entonces cuando el bosque se le presenta como un lugar agradable e inhóspito al mismo tiempo. Siente curiosidad por saber qué se trae su compañero de armas entre manos.

Sin embargo, desde donde está le resultará difícil averiguarlo. Saga ha entrado en el interior de la edificación y ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

La ventana que hay en un lateral de la cabaña se presenta para Aioros como una alternativa más que viable para observar a escondidas. Se acerca poco a poco y asoma la cabeza. Las cortinas están medio corridas, pero el espacio que hay entre ambas telas colgantes es suficiente para permitirse el lujo de espiar sin ser visto. Antes de fijar la vista en los protagonistas, Aioros se permite examinar la habitación. Apenas distingue una cama y un armario junto a la pared del fondo, una mesa y un par de sillas no lejos de la chimenea apagada. No parece haber nada más.

El perfil de Saga vuelve a perderse en el interior de la capucha ajena. La persona que hay bajo la tela negra lo recibe con ansia, liberando los brazos y alzándolos hasta agarrar las quijadas del Caballero de Géminis. Aioros vuelve a sentir ese molesto cosquilleo en las piernas, pero sus ojos se han clavado de tal forma en lo que sucede ante ellos que le da igual lo si se le entumecen las extremidades inferiores.

Saga echa la cabeza hacia atrás y pronuncia palabras que Sagitario no logra escuchar. El vidrio de la ventana es lo suficientemente denso como para impedirle inmiscuirse aún más en la intimidad que acontece a pocos metros en el interior de la cabaña. Lo que tiene claro es que Saga está hablando con la persona que, en ese instante, ya no solo tiene delante, sino entre sus brazos.

« Saga tiene novia. »

La idea cruza fugazmente su cabeza, y Aioros se lleva la mano al cuello para agarrar la tela de su camiseta, justo en el momento en que ve a su compañero desanudar el lazo que sostiene la capa de su acompañante. Saga vuelve a depositar otro beso en los labios aún desconocidos mientras Sagitario se humedece los suyos. Quiere ver a la novia de Saga. Se pregunta quién será.  «Será u na muchacha de Rodorio. No puede ser una Saintia. » No sabe qué sucede, ni el por qué del calor que lo invade de pronto y sin previo aviso, pero nota que poco a poco aumenta el ritmo de su respiración.

Las manos de Saga desatienden la capucha y se muestran hábiles mientras agarran de la cintura a quien poco a poco toma el relevo para despojarse de la tela que oculta su verdadera apariencia.

« La novia de Saga... » Aioros no deja de imaginar las decenas de rostros, colores de cabello y perfiles que podría tener la muchacha. Quiere verla ya, no puede esperar más. A esas alturas, Saga ha desabrochado el botón del pantalón de su novia y cuela las manos en el interior. Aioros ha leído acerca de lo que las chicas tienen ahí abajo, pero nunca lo ha visto. Se pregunta qué siente Saga al tocar en esa zona tan...

La capa con capucha cae al suelo y yace arremolinada a los pies de la figura que, poco a poco, va desvelando su verdadera fisonomía. Una melena larguísima color azul rebosa por todas partes. Una de las manos de Saga permanece en la entrepierna ajena, mientras que la otra se presta rauda a agarrar la nuca de una cabeza que acaba de liberarse de ataduras. Sus labios buscan voraces a los que esperan demandantes a escasos centímetros. Los ojos de Aioros se abren con desmesura al ver cómo los dos cuerpos comienzan a acercarse cada vez más en una amalgama de manos que se mueven y se cuelan en lugares en los que él jamás osó imaginar que podrían hacerlo.

« Es... es un chico... La novia de Saga es un chico. » La camiseta que viste la pareja del Caballero de Géminis acaba por acompañar a la capa oscura que hasta hace poco privaba al mundo de disfrutar la visión del atractivo cuerpo que cubría. Aioros ve que no hay ni rastro de senos femeninos en el torso desnudo, y siente que una punzada se clava en su cerebro. No acierta a verle el rostro todavía, porque se mueven demasiado aprisa y se han convertido en un tornado en el que se devoran a besos y caricias.

Aioros cierra los ojos un instante y trata de comprender. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, Saga reposa ya sobre la cama que hay al fondo de la habitación y se despoja a toda prisa de sus ropas. En cuestión de un parpadeo, el otro muchacho trepa al colchón, se inclina sobre el el Caballero de Géminis y acepta que prácticamente le arranque los pantalones.

« Son iguales. » Aioros no da crédito a lo que creyó ver en un principio.  « Gemelos. ¡¿Saga tiene un hermano gemelo?! » Los dos amantes desnudos revuelven las sábanas, y Sagitario no acierta ya a saber cual de ellos es Saga. Sin embargo, ahora le queda claro lo que sucede, y toda explicación que pueda presentarse llegará con retraso. Al otro lado del cristal de la ventana, su respiración se acelera todavía más, siente que el corazón se le desboca y amenaza con salir despedido desde su caja torácica. «Los hermanos no... los hermanos no se besan... los hermanos no se tocan así.» No sabe dónde meterse, el hilo de sus pensamientos ya no puede estar más enredado. Aioros sabe que espiar está mal, pero también sabe que es mucho peor continuar haciéndolo después de darse cuenta de que es un error. Sin embargo, no puede evitar dejarse embriagar por ese par de cuerpos que se mueven de la forma más perfecta y sincronizada que haya visto jamás. No puede evitarlo: siente una extraña atracción magnética hacia la tórrida escena. «Parece que... no es la primera vez que hacen esto.»

El cabello de uno de ellos, tan largo como está acostumbrado a verle a Saga, cae sobre el pecho del otro y le provoca cosquillas que lo hacen reír y contorsionarse. Los cuerpos de ambos se unen en un remolino de fricciones y caricias mientras sus piernas se enredan. Los labios de ambos gemelos vuelven a encontrarse y sus lenguas sobresalen de vez en cuando, entrelazándose antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el océano de lo prohibido. Aioros no sabía que los besos podían darse de tantas formas, y tampoco en ciertas partes del cuerpo. Después de lo que sus ojos están viendo, no le cabe la menor duda de que, a veces, los libros no contemplan todo en sus páginas.

 

Un par de días más tarde, Aioros interrumpe el avance del Caballero de Géminis, que acaba de entrar en el Templo del Centauro. El custodio de la Novena Casa acumula el sueño de dos noches en las que le ha costado conciliar el sueño y no termina de pensar con claridad. Su mente empleó el lapso de tiempo en el que transcurrieron las horas oscuras para no dejar de repetir una y otra vez la secuencia de escenas de las que fue testigo en el bosque. ¿Cómo podría olvidar algo así? Era la primera vez en su vida que veía esa clase de comportamientos, y dos días no habían bastado para gestionar el estado de shock que le provocó ver la cabeza de un gemelo metida entre las piernas del otro. Y mucho menos lo que siguió a continuación.

–Saga, disculpa. –Aioros se dirige a su compañero con intención de aclarar lo sucedido, de declararse culpable de  _voyeurismo_ y de averiguar por qué tiene un hermano gemelo del que nadie conoce su existencia–. He de hablar contigo, Saga, por favor. –Entonces se percata de que éste parece tener prisa por llegar a los templos superiores y no va a atender su petición. Viste su armadura de oro, como casi todos los días desde hace más de un año, pero su semblante se muestra más serio de lo normal.

–Este no es momento, Aioros.

Géminis se aleja, pero Sagitario rechaza quedarse de brazos cruzados. Es ahora o nunca, de modo que se deja llevar por el impulso y la necesidad de sacar algo en claro. Persigue a su amigo y acorta la distancia entre ellos hasta que apenas dos pasos lo separan de su espalda.

–¡¿Por qué no me contaste que tienes un hermano gemelo?!

Saga detiene su paso en seco cuando está cerca de llegar a la salida posterior del templo. Aioros sabe que ha causado reacción en él, y que ahora el otro no podrá negarse a confesar parte de la verdad. Si Saga quiere omitir los detalles acerca de lo que hace o deja de hacer con su gemelo en la intimidad es su problema, pero Sagitario opina que dejar al margen la naturaleza de su actividad sexual dista mucho de ocultar la existencia de un hermano.

–Yo no tengo ningún hermano. –Saga agarra a Aioros del cuello y lo empuja contra la pared. Su voz, más grave y apagada que de costumbre, rebota en cada una de las columnas del pasillo central y se clava en el cerebro del centauro–. Yo no tengo ningún hermano. ¿Lo has entendido?

Aioros asiente y prueba a pasar saliva. Le cuesta tragarse el orgullo al verse atemorizado por un Saga al que no reconoce, y cuyos ojos no son los que está acostumbrado a ver. Saga está realmente extraño desde la última vez que lo vio, y no entiende si eso guarda relación con el hermano que dice no tener o con algo que desconoce. Al saberse liberado, observa cómo Géminis desciende las escaleras del pórtico trasero y lo pierde de vista. ¿Acaso sus ojos le traicionaron y el muchacho al que vio en la cabaña no era realmente idéntico a Saga?

 

Horas más tarde, el sueño agitado del guardián de la Novena Casa se interrumpe. Una horrible sensación de atoramiento en la garganta le impide respirar con normalidad. Recuerda que esa misma tarde Saga lo asió del cuello y le hizo daño al apretar. Aioros se lleva la mano a la zona afectada y la sucesión de recuerdos que recogió en la cabaña regresan a la vanguardia de sus pensamientos. Se encuentra medio destapado en la cama, está sudando. Evoca con claridad y con todo lujo de detalles la escena en la que uno de los gemelos yacía sobre el catre de la cabaña mientras el otro se movía de forma acompasada, en un hipnótico vaivén, sentado a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo idéntico. Aioros está convencido de que ese chico era igual a Saga, y siendo así, solo puede tratarse de un hermano gemelo de cuya existencia no tenía constancia. Ignora por qué su amigo no le había contado que tiene un hermano ni por qué tuvo la mala fortuna de descubrirlo de aquella manera tan...

Qué importa ya. Saga no solo se había ofendido, sino que reaccionó de la peor manera posible ante la pregunta que llegó a sus oídos. Por más que se esfuerza, Aioros no consigue borrar la imagen de Saga con los ojos enrojecidos, el ceño fruncido, los músculos de la cara tensos, una mueca en los labios y la mano amenazante alrededor de su cuello. Aquel no era Saga.

En busca de la serenidad perdida, Aioros se incorpora con cierta torpeza hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón y mira al tramo de cielo que se acierta a ver a través de la ventana. Repara en que un aura melancólica envuelve a las estrellas esa noche. Algo no marcha bien. Siente una punzada en el corazón y alza la vista al horizonte. Una lechuza se ha posado en el alféizar de la ventana. Agita las alas, como si tratase de emitir un mensaje y entonces Aioros comprende. Sin más dilación, deja el colchón atrás, se calza los zapatos y sale corriendo tras el animal. Asciende a toda prisa los escalones que lo separan del edificio del Patriarca y se abre paso a trompicones. La lechuza lo guía...

 

Por segunda vez en la misma semana Aioros es testigo de una escena que lo traumatizaría durante lo que le restaba de vida.

–¡Patriarca! ¡No! –El Caballero de Sagitario trata por todos los medios de detener la intención de aquel hombre asiendo el brazo que se alza sobre la cuna en la que reposa el bebé Atenea. Para horror de Aioros, el Patriarca en el que tanto confía empuña una daga dorada que amenaza con sesgar la vida de la tierna reencarnación de la diosa–. ¡¿Qué le ocurre?!

Shion parece haber enloquecido. Sagitario no sabe cómo controlar la situación ni a quien alertar. Las Saintias que suelen velar por el bienestar de Atenea no se encontraban en sus puestos habituales cuando llegó al templo. Este acto criminal se trata de una acción premeditada a la que solo él parece estar en condiciones de hacer frente.

–¡Deténgase!

–¡Largo de aquí, Aioros!

La voz. Esa voz, más grave y apagada de lo normal, no pertenece a Shion. Esa voz suena exactamente igual a la que la áspera garganta de Saga emitió en el pasillo de la Novena Casa esa misma tarde. Aioros no da crédito a lo que acontece, tampoco a lo que sospecha que podría llegar a ocurrir si finalmente decide asir el hombro de aquel que todavía permanece inclinado sobre la cuna con intención de incurrir en traición.

 

No hay vuelta atrás: el sentido del honor, del deber y de la disciplina, sumados a su condición de Caballero de Atenea y al compromiso adquirido con el juramento que pronunció años atrás frente a la gran estatua de la diosa encaminan a Aioros hacia la cabalgada que lo desbocará por última vez en su vida.

–¡No te atrevas a...! –Finalmente ocurre: ase el hombro de aquel que osa usurpar el papel de Patriarca y tira de él hasta apartarlo de la pequeña. Cuando éste se gira, sosteniendo todavía la daga en la mano, pero ya apuntándola hacia su garganta, Aioros siente que sus piernas flaquean–. Sa-Saga...

Da un paso atrás como acto defensivo, para acto seguido embestir con decisión contra el hombre que viste la misma túnica, joyas y casco que acostumbra a lucir Shion. Lo mira a los ojos y no encuentra en ellos nada excepto un vacío que no sabe de qué modo calificar. Ese energúmeno no puede ser el guardián de Géminis, pero es él al mismo tiempo. Aioros lo nota ausente; Saga está en estado de shock, enajenado, furioso, descontrolado. Su mente se encuentra a kilómetros del Santuario, quién sabe en qué lugar y por qué razón. Aioros desconoce los motivos que han llevado a su compañero a acabar tal y como está ahora. Saga sufre...

–¡SAGA! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

–¡Déjame en paz, Aioros! –El golpe que Géminis propina a Sagitario lanza al segundo contra la pared. El guardián de la Tercera Casa avanza con actitud amenazante, y con la daga en la mano, hacia el centauro.

–Saga, por favor, tú no eres así...

–Tsk...

–Mírate... tú no eres así...

–Y... ¿cómo se supone que soy? –Saga se lleva una mano a la frente y se cubre la mitad de la cara con ella. El ojo que asoma se clava en Sagitario y lo maldice sin necesidad de emitir palabras–. No me conoces Aioros, no sabes nada de mí.

–Sé que estás sufriendo por alguna razón, Saga, sé que la decisión de Shion de nombrarme Patriarca no te gustó en absoluto, y que preferirías ser tú quien se sentase en el trono en el futuro. –Aioros se aproximó a su amigo poco a poco, creyendo que éste bajaría la guardia y permitiría que la daga le fuese arrebatada–. Sé que tienes un hermano gemelo del que no quieres hablar...

Sagitario sabe que pisa terreno inestable, y que a causa de su desfachatez puede acabar hundido en arenas movedizas de las que le será difícil escapar. No tiene ni idea de cómo reaccionará Saga, pero algo le dice que no se mostrará receptivo. Sabe que llamar su atención de ese modo es la única estrategia viable que existe para detener al monstruo que amenaza a la reencarnación de Atenea.

–Ja... yo no tengo ningún hermano, Aioros. Deja de inventar historias.

–Os vi, Saga. –Sagitario hurga en la herida un poco más. Se está jugando el cuello pero no le importa, si con ello consigue que la ira de Géminis se desvíe hacia él y deje en paz a la niña–. Os vi en la cabaña. Sois gemelos y... no se supone que debieras hacer ese tipo de cosas con tu hermano...

–¡ No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben !

Lo ha conseguido: los ojos de Saga se abren con desmesura, se clavan en él, lo sentencian a muerte y sus pasos avanzan únicamente en dirección hacia donde él se encuentra. Dejan atrás a Atenea.

En un rápido movimiento, Aioros esquiva el ataque de Saga, que le asesta una puñalada con la daga que está a punto de clavarse en uno de sus costados. En su ímpetu, Géminis acaba chocando contra la pared y cae al suelo de rodillas, mientras el otro realiza una finta que lo lleva a posicionarse justo al otro lado, entre Saga y Atenea. Ahora él tiene el control de la situación.

« Diablos... » Aioros masculla por lo bajo y se contorsiona de dolor. Se lleva una mano bajo las costillas y comprueba que está sangrando. Creyó haber evitado la daga, pero Saga fue más rápido.

 

Está a punto de llegar a su vivienda, pero todavía no logra entender cómo consiguió salir del Templo del Patriarca, dejar a Saga atrás y huir escaleras abajo con Atenea en brazos. Al pasar por la Novena Casa, el fugitivo comprueba que nadie lo sigue y agarra la Pandora Box que contiene la armadura de Sagitario. Tal vez la necesite...

 

Shura. No puede ser. Shura de Capricornio se aparece frente a él cuando se aproxima a la salida del Santuario y lo amenaza desde lo alto del risco.  « Shura... Tú no eres... Él jamás se atrevería a atacarme con Excalibur. »

 

Ahora lo entiende. Jamás debió tentar a la suerte, nunca debió provocar a Saga de aquella manera. Si hubiera mantenido su curiosidad a raya y la boca cerrada, ahora mismo no estaría al borde de...

Antes de caer por el precipicio, Aioros clava sus ojos en los del español y no halla en ellos ni un reflejo del mejor amigo que tuvo en el Santuario.

–Shura...

 


End file.
